ce qu'elles font de mieux
by ylg
Summary: Tous les pouvoirs spéciaux n'ont pas besoin d'être surnaturels. Ceux de Diana impressionnent les autres Amazones, ceux des Amazones en général impressionnent les mortels qui les croisent, et Etta impressionne Diana elle même. EDIT, ajout d'un 2nd volet, de l'utilité de chacun et chacune dans une guerre. ::gen, two shot::
1. compétences

**Titre :** Ce qu'elles font de mieux  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** Wonder Woman, movie  
 **Personnages :** Hippolyta, Antiope, Diana, Etta Candy  
 **Genre :** gen  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de DC & WB, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème :** " _superpowers_ " pour LadiesBingo (super pouvoirs)  
 **Nombre de mots :** 600+

oOo

Les Amazones sont toutes en forme athlétique, parfaitement entraînées aux acrobaties et à l'art de la guerre, douées pour les langues étrangères, la diplomatie et la stratégie ; plus que de simples humains ne le seront jamais. Elles furent créés ainsi, et elles perfectionnent chacune de leurs habiletés pour se dépasser toujours plus.  
Diana, princesse de Themyscira, est encore plus puissante que n'importe quelle autre Amazone. Et c'est pour cela qu'il lui faut encore plus de contrôle, un entraînement plus poussé, plus sévère que celui des autres. Ses amies et camarades ne sont pas jalouses de sa force terrible, même si ça épate jusqu'à sa mère et sa tante, les seules qui savent vraiment d'où cette force lui vient.  
En plus de toute cette force, Diana fait également preuve d'empathie envers tout le monde, et de tant d'innocence... Hippolyta se souvient des temps anciens, quand les Amazones se mêlaient des batailles des hommes, quand elles venaient achever leurs guerres. Les humains les croyaient des déesses. D'un côté, elle ne sont pas humaines, mais elles ne sont pas des déesses pour autant. Elles sont les Amazones : quelque chose entre les deux, différent.

Et même si c'est vrai, ça reste un secret que sa fille bien-aimée possède une part divine supérieure à celles de toutes leurs sœurs.  
Diana est une demi-déesse, mais ça ne change rien pour Hippolyta et ça ne devrait rien changer non plus pour Diana elle-même. En ce qui les concerne, Diana est sa fille chérie, la nièce et l'élève estimée d'Antiope, la princesse de leur île, l'amie de toutes ses habitantes. Le fait que sa naissance ait été orchestrée pour faire d'elle la sauveuse de la race humaine et l'espoir du monde entier... elle voudrait pouvoir l'oublier et profiter seulement du fait que, avant tout, sa fille est un don divin, une bénédiction dans sa propre vie avant de l'être pour le reste du monde.  
Que Diana rende tout le monde heureuse à Themyscira, Hippolyta la première, Antiope également, et toutes les autres aussi, est déjà une merveille en soi.

Sa propre force surhumaine qu'elle est en train de découvrir épate Diana elle-même, mais elle arrive quand même à s'imaginer que c'est normal pour une jeune Amazone qui se réalise. Avoir réussi pour la première fois à battre Antiope au combat l'a surprise, mais puisqu'Antiope, la meilleure des meilleures, l'entraîne pour ça depuis le début ? avec une si bonne professeure, une élève assidue ne devait que pouvoir réussir un jour !  
Arriver à escalader une tour à mains nues, elle met ça sur le compte d'une manifestation de sa détermination à aller sauver le monde et comme preuve que le destin est de son côté. C'est qu'elle est devenue une Amazone accomplie, voilà !

Les Amazones perfectionnent leurs dons par la pratique continue. Des siècles d'entraînement assidu, brouillent la donne entre ce qui est leur talent inné et ce que le travail leur apporte ; elles dépasseront toujours ce que de simples humains pourront jamais accomplir, ayant derrière elles plusieurs fois la durée d'une vie humaine normale.

Les pouvoirs de Diana épatent Steve Trevor et Etta Candy, et à raison. Et pourtant, Diana, naïve comme souvent, estime qu'Etta Candy possède ses propres pouvoirs, différents bien sûr, mais tout aussi utiles. De ce qu'elle décrit comme son travail d'assistante auprès de Steve, il faut qu'elle possède une patience à toute épreuve, de l'inventivité, des ressources à revendre ; esclave ou pas, il faut qu'elle soit vraiment appréciée pour tout ce qu'elle fournit et Steve doit être honoré d'avoir une telle personne pour l'aider.  
Tous les pouvoirs qui aident ce monde n'ont pas besoin d'être surnaturels, après tout, et quand cette guerre sera finie, à ce qu'apprend Diana en s'y battant, il faudra des personnes comme Etta pour remettre ce monde en ordre, plus que des héros dont le temps sera bientôt révolu.


	2. vivre et mourir pour

**Titre :** Qui vit, qui meurt  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** Wonder Woman  
 **Personnages :** Diana de Themiscyra, les Amazones, Etta Candy  
 **Genre :** embrigadement  
 **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
 **Légalité :** propriété de DC & WB ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème :** "pro patria mori" pour ladiesbingo  
 **Nombre de mots :** 600+

oOo

Un étranger a débarqué à Themiscyra et Diana a choisi de partir avec lui, dans le monde extérieur, pour apporter aux humains l'aide dont elle sera capable. Ce qu'elle a découvert dehors... la laisse pantoise. Elle a toujours pensé que les humains pris dans les guerres ne savaient pas ce qu'ils faisaient, qu'ils n'étaient que des faibles choses manipulées par Ares, jetées dans une tourmente qui les dépassaient et menées au massacre sans comprendre comment. Et c'était effectivement un massacre, un massacre terriblement préparé et conduit, un massacre rendu efficace par ses initiateurs. Lesquels réduisaient les vies humaines à de simples nombres, et la guerre à un jeu. Et tandis que les haut gradés semblaient se contenter de jouer, les simples soldats et les civils résistaient et se battaient de leur mieux. Comme Like Steve Trevor. Comme Etta Candy. Les hommes autant que les femmes, ils étaient tous prêts à donner leur vie pour défendre leur pays, et un idéal.  
Les Amazones s'entraînaient, depuis leur création - c'était même la raison de leur existence - pour protéger le monde, et les humains qui le peuplent. Diana trouve incroyable de quoi ces humains qu'elle croyait jusqu'ici sans défenses réelles sont en fait capables. Même sans don particulier. Ils restaient mortels, mais pas si simples : ils faisaient preuve de tant de courage, de tant de volonté de se battre jusqu'au bout !

Malgré tous les efforts qu'ils feront ils ne seront jamais aussi forts, aussi rapides que des Amazones, mais ils s'inventent des armes pour compenser. Diana est horrifiée d'apprendre qu'ils ne laissent pas le combat aux guerriers de métier mais y traînent également des civils. Elle est témoin du meilleur : Etta qui fait tout ce qu'elle peut même quand ses efforts ne sont pas reconnus à leur juste valeur ; le pire : Dr Poison qui détruisait des vies et en riait ; et... tout le reste entre deux.  
Cette guerre est la pire qui soit, à ce qu'on dit ; la guerre qui mettra fin à toutes les guerre, à ce qu'on promet. C'est difficile de dire si ça va effectivement marcher. Le plus étrange dans tout ça étant qu'on essaie de lui dire que les femmes ne sont pas censées aller se battre ! Mais elles le font quand même. De façon détournée, en soutien et comme assistantes comme Etta ou sous le couvert d'un déguisement d'homme pour partir au combat - elle pense en avoir vue au moins une sur le champ de bataille. Elles ont bien des talents qui peuvent être et sont exploités ! Et elle est choquée que les hommes ne se rendent même pas compte de la différence qu'elles apportent réellement.  
Elle n'a pas loisir, pour l'instant, de mener ce combat-là ; il y a plus urgent. Et si toutes les guerres s'achèvent effectivement il ne sera peut-être même plus nécessaire de s'en préoccuper.  
Etta dit être prête à mourir, s'il le faut, oui, et qu'elle préfèrerait vivre pour son pays : elle est plus utile vivante et toujours active que sacrifiée une fois pour toutes. Mais à supposer que l'ennemi la capture et l'interroge, alors elle préfèrerait mourir que de trahir les secrets nécessaires et causer tellement plus de morts qui resteraient sans ça évitables, parmi ses camarades, la population civile, tant d'innocents...  
Est-ce que ça serait peut-être alors mourir pour l'ennemi, autant que pour son propre pays ? Elle ne sait pas répondre à cela.  
Diana choisit d'aller dans le monde, pour sauver l'humanité entière, pas juste son île et sa famille. Quelle différence font encore les Amazones ? Elles se sont retranchées sur leur île et continuent à développer leurs capacités pour le jour où il faudra tuer un dernier dieu. Elles ont laissé la Terre aux humains et les laissent mener leurs propres guerres. Elles ont cessé de s'en inquiéter et laissent des innocents souffrir et mourir, jusqu'à... jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit envahie et directement impliquée, jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient blessées et tuées, jusqu'à ce que sa propre tante se batte pour protéger son île et ses sœurs et en meure.  
Diana... Diana veut protéger le monde entier. Si Ares est là derrière tout ça, manipulant toute la scène, il faut l'arrêter et elle sauvera tout ce qu'elle pourra au passage. Etta partage ce sentiment même si elle ne sait de l'implication d'Ares. L'ennemi n'est que ça : une entité, qui menace son peuple, son pays, le monde entier, et elle aidera à l'arrêter de toutes les façons qu'elle pourra. Elles le feront.


End file.
